


Tell me you love me too

by CaptainLydiaHarkness



Series: The boy with the lip piercing [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Sex, Based on a Role Play, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Dominant Castiel, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Punk Castiel, Shameless Smut, Top Castiel, smut series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLydiaHarkness/pseuds/CaptainLydiaHarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas takes Dean home the next day and accidentally let's something slip that he didn't want the other boy to know.<br/>Last work in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me you love me too

Dean couldn't keep still through any of his classes. He was vibrating with nervous energy, more than a little excited about going over to Castiel's house that evening. It didn't help that Cas was in almost all of his classes, staring at him, teasing him with his lip ring and mentally undressing him from across the room. It was driving Dean crazy.

At the end of Dean's last class he packed up slowly, seeing Cas leaning against the door frame out of the corner of his eye. He stood up and walked over to the other teen, trying hard not to fidget under Cas' intense gaze. "Are you ready to go?" Castiel asked, his voice gravelly and deep. 

Dean nodded. "Yep." He said quietly, as if someone might hear. 

"I said," Cas growled, his voice dropping an octave lower. "Are you ready to go?" 

Dean shivered at the display of dominance, fully prepared to drop to his knees at any moment if Cas asked. "Yes, sir." He said, a little louder.

Castiel smiled. "Good." He said, taking Dean's hand and leading him into the hallway. 

They walked out to Cas's beat up old car and the shorter teen got into the driver's seat, unable to keep himself from smiling. Dean got in on the passenger side and looked around the interior. He hadn't really been paying attention the first time he'd been in the car. Cas cranked the keys in the ignition and they started to drive, Dean still looking around curiously. "Ugh, Dean- Don't look in there." Cas protested as Dean opened the glove compartment and peeked inside. It was too late, though, Dean had already seen what was inside.

"Well, look at this." Dean laughed as he pulled out a whole stack of triple X rated porno magazines and a few DVDs. "Cas, you horny bastard." 

Castiel cringed and looked away. "Stop, Dean. It's embarrassing." 

Dean gave him a disbelieving look. "You fucked me in the bathroom stall of our school with no problem, but  _this_ is embarrassing for you?" 

"Alright, you have a point." Cas chuckled. 

Dean grinned, shaking his head adoringly. "Weirdo." He laughed. 

Cas whacked Dean's arm playfully. "Read me some."

"I'm not going to read your porn for you." Dean scoffed, stuffing it all back into the glove compartment and shutting it. "I'm going to suck you off while you drive, instead." He purred, reaching over and unzipping Cas' pants. Cas gulped, spreading his legs slightly for Dean as the teen unbuckled his seat belt and slid over, pulling Cas' cock out of his pants and starting to kitten lick the head to get his lover hard. 

"Fuck, Dean." Cas muttered, keeping his eyes fixed on the road. Dean smiled a little before running his tongue along the vain in Cas' cock teasingly, causing him to squirm in his seat. "Dean... just fucking suck me, dammit!" 

Dean smirked, wrapping his lips around Cas' cock and staring to bob his head up and down. Cas' dick pulsed against Dean's tongue and he squirmed, spreading his legs further apart. "Fuck! Augh, Dean!" 

"Don't crash." Dean advised, circling the tip of Cas' member with his tongue. 

"C'mon, Dean... Couldn't you have waited until- fucksogood!" Dean smirked, swallowing him down again. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked as he bobbed his head. Cas moaned and bucked up into his mouth, panting, "Guess not."

Dean choked a little as Cas thrust, his massive cock hitting the back of Dean's throat. Cas moaned louder. "Ah-Are you okay?" The teen asked. Dean hummed confirmation that he was fine, his hot mouth vibrating around Cas, causing him to gasp. "Fuck, Dean. You fucking tease!" Dean pulled off, a smirk on his face as he flicked his tongue over the slit. "Ugh! Dean!" Cas groaned. He was close... so close. Dean was making him feel dominated and he hated it, but god it felt so good. 

Dean swallowed his cock down again, swirling his tongue around and sucking hard, making Cas cry out. "Let me cum! Make me cum, Dean!" He begged, barely able to keep his eyes on the road. Dean started to bob his head as fast as he could, wrapping his fist around the base and stroking as he sucked, eager to obey Cas' wish. 

Then Cas was cumming, shooting his hot load into Dean's mouth and moaning louder than ever. Dean moaned back, swallowing Cas' cum happily. He pulled off with a wet pop, licking his licks. 

"Holy. Shit." Cas breathed, panting heavily.

"You taste good." Dean grinned, sliding back into his seat. Cas shivered and blushed slightly. Dean watched out the window casually as if nothing had happened as he took the next left turn onto his street, coming to a stop in front of his house.

"Well, it's nothing spectacular, I still live with my parents... but they aren't home much." Cas sighed. 

"Luck for us." Smiled Dean, getting out of the car. 

X X X

Once they stepped inside the house Cas ran up to his room immediately. "You can come up!" He called back to Dean. 

Dean followed, looking around as he walked up the stairs.  "Nice place." He commented as he reached Cas' room. 

"Thanks." Cas purred, closing the door behind Dean and pulling his own shirt up over his head before tossing it aside. Dean watched hungrily, waiting for what Cas had planned. Castiel pushed Dean onto the bed and held Dean's hands at his sides, kissing him hard and grinding down against him. Dean moaned against his lips, keeping his arms at his sides even though he wanted to touch the other teen. 

Cas worked quickly, pulling Dean's shirt off and unbuckling his pants, pulling out his cock. He was going to pay Dean back for his stunt in the car. 

"Ah- Cas...!" Dean moaned, gripping at he sheets of Castiel's bed as the boy licked up and down the bottom of his shaft. 

Cas smirked and grazed his teeth over the head. "Like that?" 

"Yes!" Dean moaned, his hips bucking slightly. 

Cas abandoned Dean's dick and licked a line up his abs, all the way to his neck and they rolled them over so that Dean was on top of him. Dean rocked his hips against Cas's, rubbing their cocks together and leaning down to kiss him. Castiel groaned against Dean's lips, kicking his pants and underwear off quickly. 

"Cas..." Dean moaned needily, licking at Cas' lip ring. 

"Dean..." Cas moanned back, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist, pushing them together and rubbing against him. 

Dean shifted up so that he could grind his ass down against Cas' cock. "Mmm... fuck." 

Cas tightened his while body and his voice hitched. "Fuuuck, Dean!!" He moaned, helping pull Dean's pants off the rest of the way and toss them aside before positioning Dean above his hard dick.

"Mm- Yes, fuck me baby... Fuck me with that huge cock!" Dean begged, wiggling his ass.

Cas grinned and let Dean slide down. "F-uck! Dean!" He was only half way in Dean and he thrust up hard, into the hot hole.

Dean screamed, tossing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut tight as he was filled up with Cas' cock. Cas had barely had time to slick his cock with spit before penetrating Dean and God, it hurt. "Holy fuuuck!" 

"Deeann!" Cas moaned loudly, thrusting against Dean's prostate. 

Dean cried out again, his body shuddering. "Yes, fuck! Yes!" He moaned, feeling incredibly lightheaded. Cas continued to thrust hard, digging his fingernails into Dean's hips. "Feels so fucking good!" Dean yelled, thrusting his hips down and starting to bounce on Cas' cock. 

Cas arched his back instinctively, moaning like a porn star. "Fuck, Dean!" 

Dean started to pump himself as he bounced, his mouth falling open in a long moan and his eyes fluttering closed. "Fuck...!" Cas batted Dean's hand away quickly, taking Dean's cock in his own and stroking it at fast as he could, clenching his jaw. "Fuck, fuck, Cas!" He groaned, his orgasm building quickly. "C-close!" Cas thrust into him hard, rubbing the head of Dean's cock with his thumb. "Fuckyesfuuuck!" Dean came hard. spilling all over Cas' hand and chest. 

Cas moaned and licked Dean's release off his hand as he came, too, filling the other teen with sperm. 

Dean slowed his bouncing motion, riding Cas through his orgasm. "Fuck... Fuck... Fuck..." He panted. 

Cas breathed heavily, staring up at him. "Dean you're amazing." 

Dean smiled tiredly. "Thanks." He said breathlessly, leaning his head against Cas' shoulder. 

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean lightly, whispering softly, "I love you." 

Dean froze, pulling his head back to look at Cas with alarm. "What?"

"I uhm..." Cas gulped. "Love you.."

Dean just stared.

"I'm sorry." Cas said quickly.

Dean shook his head. "It's... fine." Cas looked away, ashamed, only to have Dean grab his face and force him to look at him again. "Seriously. It's fine." Dean promised, leaning in to kiss him. 

Cas kissed back eagerly, making a pleased sound when he felt Dean nip playfully at his bottom lip. "You horny bastard." Cas growled.

"You know it, baby." Dean purred, rubbing Cas' nipple with his thumb. 

"Dean... you're going to give me another boner." He complained. 

Dean reached down to grab Cas' cum covered dick, stroking it a little. "Oops." 

"You're going to have to take care of that yourself." Cas moaned. 

"Gladly." Dean smirked, stroking him slowly. 

Cas moaned as his sensitive dick got hard again in Dean's hand. 

"Mmm... I love your cock." Dean purred, ducking his head to lick the head. 

"Yeah?" Cas asked, bucking slightly.

"Yes." He whispered. "So fucking big... Tastes so good. Can barely wrap my mouth around it." 

Cas smirked. "Can barely fit it in your tight little ass, either." 

Dean moaned a little. "Don't even get me started on how good you feel in my ass... God, it's so fucking good. I love it when you fuck me, Cas." 

Cas could only moan in response.

"You like that?" Dean whispered, kissing the head of Cas' cock lightly as he stroked. "You like it when I talk dirty...?"

Cas nodded. "Yea, I do." 

Dean smiled, continuing his sex talk, "I love it so much, Cas. I love how you feel inside of me... When you fill me up with cum... God, it's like heaven." He purred, flicking his tongue over the slit and tasting the precum beading at the tip. "Love how sore I am after... I can barely sit down, it hurts so much." 

"Ah! Dean! Gonna cum!" 

Dean opened his mouth wider, sliding his mouth a little further down Cas' shaft, swallowing eagerly as Cas came, bucking his hips wildly. 

Cas panted heavily, closing his eyes. 

"You tired?" Dean asked once he had licked Cas' dick clean. 

"A little." 

"Me too." Dean admitted, rolling sideways to lay next to Cas, who smile and turned over to face him, wrapping his arms around his lover and kissing his forehead. Dean smile, humming softly. His eyes droop closed and he realizes just how tired his is. 

X X X

Dean didn't remember falling asleep, but it was almost 5:00am when he woke up. At first, he didn't realize where he was; then he remembered everything that had happened yesterday and smiled. Cas felt the bed shift and his eyes fluttered open, smiling softly when he saw Dean. "Hello."

"Hey." Dean grinned, leaning in to kiss him.

Cas kissed him back tenderly. "It's early." He whispered when he checked the time.

"Yeah, sorry." Dean whispered back. 

"It's alright." Cas smiled, kissing him again. 

"You said you love me yesterday." Dean stated in the pause that followed. 

Cas nodded. "I did..."

"Did you mean it?" He asked, looking a mixture on curious and hopeful. 

"Of course I did." Cas said, blushing softly. 

Dean nodded slowly, smiling a little. "Okay... So, here's the thing... I really like you, Cas, and I have feelings for you that I've never felt before." He said, choosing his words carefully. "And more than anything, I want to tell you that I love you too... But, I mean, we just met... And I don't know if I can say that and really, truly mean it yet." He sighed. "I want to be with you, Cas. I want to get to know you better first so that when I say 'I love you', you'll know I really mean it. You know what I mean?" 

"We didn't just meet." Cas said quietly. 

"What?" 

"We've... I've been in all of your classes since middle school and... And I've been in love with you since the second I saw you." Cas said, chewing on his lip anxiously. "I have loved you for so long and now that I have you... I'm willing to wait a little longer for you to love me back." 

Dean stared at him. "Shit, Cas... I didn't know that. I- to be honest I had never seen you before yesterday." 

"I had never had the courage to talk to you before..." Cas shrugged a little. "Plus, I sort of picked up a new style over the summer." He smiled. 

"Well you definitely made an impression." Dean smiled back. "Soo... Cas, you wanna be my boyfriend? Or whatever the kids say these days."

"Yes." Cas grinned, nodding.  

Dean made a happy noise, pouncing on his new boyfriend and kissing him breathless. "Awesome." 

Castiel laughed and Dean knew he was already falling... And he was more than happy to fall.  

**Author's Note:**

> The End :)  
> Hope you enjoyed, please give feedback!


End file.
